The funnier side of Althist world: episode 1.5!
The timeline 1825.5 *Austro-Hingary, Romania, Serbia, Uragauy, Argentina, Kowasim, Monti Negro, Persia, Tunisia and Brazil Have literacy campaings. France stops arming rebels in Camancheria, but arms rebels in Quebec. *Zululand, Transvaal, Orange Free State, Basotholand, Venice, Persia, South Haiti and Burma all singe a non agression pact with the Portugese, Dutch, Peru, Brunie and Hydrabad. 1826 *USA: Integration of the Bahamas and Bermuda continues. *The war with the Comanche, Sioux, Apache and Arkansas continues. 1827 *USA: Integration of the Bahamas and Bermuda continues. *The war with the Comanche, Sioux, Apache and Arkansas continues. 1828 *USA: Integration of the Bahamas and Bermuda continues. *The war with the Comanche, Sioux, Apache and Arkansas continues. 1829 *USA: Integration of the Bahamas and Bermuda continues. *The war with the Comanche, Sioux, Apache and Arkansas continues. 1830 *USA: Integration of the Bahamas and Bermuda is completed. *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas continues. *Quebec rebels agiast UK rule and rises with limited USA and French help. *Egypt rebels against Turkey and just manages to eject them after many bitter battles and with aid from Russia and France! 1831 *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas continues. *Quebec rebels win the war and is free again! 1832 *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas continues. *Quebec builds many border forts. 1833 *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas continues. *Portugal gives Paraguay back to Spain. 1834 *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas continues. *Latvia and Lithuanian priests call for a ban on porn, tobacco and alcohol. 1836 *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas continues. *Polish priests call for a ban on alcohol, tobacco and porn. 1836 *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas continues. *The Cofan tribe set up a tribal confederacy to see off Hispanic colonists. 1837 *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas continues. *The Cofan fight a brave fight but Peruvian settlersand raiders castrate 100 boys between 10 and 18. 1838 *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas continues. *The Cofan royal army are finally defeated by Hispanic colonists. All the eunuchs commit suicide rather than become slaves. 1839 *USA: Starts to develop ports in Bahamas and Bermuda. *The war with the Comanche, Apache and Arkansas final ends at the Ottawa Peace Treaty. *Portugal liberates the Corfan and burn down Lima abd Quito. *Quebec develops it's farming and fisheries. *Egypt repulses an attack by Turkey and finally manages to eject them after many bitter battles, the looting of Cairo by the Turks, and with aid from Russia and France! '1840' *A few Moroccan troops land in Egypt to help keep Turkey out! E.T.'s naughty twin sister, narcissistic twin sister, older brother and academically astute cussion help Egypt and Morocco deafest Turkey. *France starts trading relations with the newly unifyed Malagasy and Swahili tribal confederacys. *The UK retakes Grenada, Trinidad, Tobago, the Greek Ionian Isels, part of the Bahamas and Barbados from the French in ruthless warfare and by using early wooden submarines against the French. *Kiva, thne Kazackh Karnate, Greece, Oman, Guajurat, Persia and the Turkoman khanate all join forces against the advanceing Russians. *Texas rebels from and leaves Mexico. *China, Greece, Russia and the USA all build new shipyards, gun factories and wool-mills. *Haiti's slaves rebell in the north and a revolt starts a slave rebelion. Haiti declairs UDI from France. *The indipendence of All Latio nations, Texas and Greece are garrenteed by the Treaty of Riga and then the Treaty of London. '1841' *The authoriterian republics of Porto-Prince and East Haiti are formed. *France fails to halt the Hatian War of Indipendence. *The UK retakes Jamacia from Spain after a tough fight. *The Kingdom of Naples, Greece, Monte Negro and the Papal States of the Church tackel pverty and irrigation issues. *Anti-Spanish riots hit the town of San Domingo on Hispaniola. '1850' *The French steam war ship Napoleon was built in 1850. The builder refuses Darth Bullshit's offer of a battery powered neutron cannon. *The Low Countries declair UDI and battle ther opressers, with help from Denmark. *Sardinia starts the reunification of Itally. '1851' *The French steam war ship Napoleon was built in 1850. It landed in Porto-Prince and found some broken light-sabers. The space-age hi-tech regularly failed due to lack of local technical development. *San Domingo becomes a Catholic Arch-Bishopric jointly under the local priesthood, the Holy Roman Empire and Spain. *The Netherlands is given indipendence by Fance. '1852' *Haiti becomes a united federal state, run by Catholic priests. The Voodo priests are defeated. *The Dominican Republic is formed. San Domingo Merges with it. *A race riot occers in Atlanta, in which 24 slaves, 32 masters and 6 passers by died. *Venice and Naples join Italy. *France gives up it's hold on northern Spain and the Rhineland due to streched resorces. '1853' *Kigeri IV Rwabugili becomes the ruler of the Kingdom of Rwanda from 1853 to 1895. *a total of 1,750 Russian, Peruvian, Colombian, Argentine, French, Nassau, American, Swiss and Dutch colonists settle in the Brazilian Amazon. '1855' *a total of 500 Russian, Peruvian, Colombian, Argentine, Prussian and Canadian colnists settel in the Brazilian Amazon. '1855' *a total of 500 Russian and Dutch colonists settle in the Brazilian Amazon. Russia declares de facto rule over the region, which is de jur Brazilian ruled. '1859' *a total of 1,500 Russian, British, Portuguese, Spanish, Swedish, Danish, Finnish and Dutch colnists settel in the Brazilian Amazon. Russians, Brazilians, Prussians, Duch and Portuguese have a race riot in Manaus. Category:Humor Category:The funnier side of Althist world: